


Marriage Arrangement

by Queen_Preferences



Series: Game of Thrones/A Song of Ice and Fire Series [8]
Category: A Song of Ice and Fire - George R. R. Martin, Game of Thrones (TV)
Genre: F/M, M/M, Marriage arrangement
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-11-20
Updated: 2016-11-20
Packaged: 2018-09-01 03:21:10
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Underage
Chapters: 1
Words: 487
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/8605288
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Queen_Preferences/pseuds/Queen_Preferences
Summary: Summary: Rickon has to marry even if he doesn't wish to.





	

Title: Marriage Arrangement

Author: Queen_Preferences

Rating: K+

Fandom: Game of Thrones/A Song of Ice and Fire

Series: none

Pairings: Rickon/Tommen, Joffrey/Bran, Arya/Tommen, Catelyn/Ned, and Sansa/Tommen.

Characters: Rickon Stark, Ned Stark, Catelyn Stark, Aray Stark, Joffrey Baratheon, Sansa Stark, Robert Baratheon, Bran Stark and Tommen Baratheon.

Summary: Rickon has to marry even if he doesn't wish to.

Disclaimer: Game of Thrones/A Song of Fire and Ice is not mine nor identities of all the characters inside the story despite how badly I want them. This fan fiction is completely mine and I own everything inside beside the characters. Reviews, and comments are welcomed.

* * *

"Father. Mother said you wanted to see me."

Ned Stark sighed as he turned towards his youngest son, Rickon Stark.

Rickon was only 14 and already his life has been mapped out. He knew his son won't take the news well but, he could never deny King Robert. He already fought to stop Bran from marrying his heir Joffrey. He could not deny the King another of his children without looking for trouble.

"Come here Rickon." Ned said as he held his arms out for his youngest son.

Rickon looked confused as his father motioned for him to sit on his lap. Moving Rickon sat on his father's lap, "Is something wrong?"

"Do you remember Prince Tommen Baratheon?" Ned asked.

Rickon nodded.

He remembered the older boy, Tommen's eyes would follow him everywhere. He told Robb and Jon who shared a look and ordered him to never be alone with the prince. They never told him why but insisted that he always stay in public near the young Baratheon.

"Yes."

"What do you think about him? Is he kind? Cruel? Handsome?"

Rickon frowned ar the line of questions, "He is older and quiet. He is handsome and smart from what I remember. Why are you asking me, father?"

Ned sighed as he moved his son closer to his chest. "King Robert wishes to join our families together."

"Is Arya marrying Tommen or Sansa?" Rickon asked

"Neither one of you sisters."

"Robb? Bran?" Rickon asked as he stared at Ned with those big brown eyes.

"Prince Tommen Baratheon has asked for your hand in marriage."

* * *

Rickon stopped moving, his eyes wide as his breath became heavy. He turned towards his father, eyes searching for something.

Finding nothing, Rickon ripped himself from his father embrace to stare the man down fully. "No. Tell the King, no."

"I cannot. The wedding will be in your ten and six year."

"No. Please father, I'll do anything. Please do not marry me to him!"

"Rickon!" Ned's voice was sharp as he silenced the rebellion in Rickon. Rickon stiffened, "Father."

"You will marry Tommen Baratheon and that is final. It is the King's orders and we must obey them."

"I would rather hang." Rickon hissed as he rushed out of the room.

Ned watched.


End file.
